


the last ace in a lost hand

by amixxhan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Le Mis reference somewhere in it idk, Persona Awakening Challenge, That's it, That's the Fic in a Nutshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan
Summary: She stands, slowly, facing the enemy head first. She twitches, the hurt she's feeling emanates from her figure.“You have made your choice then? I see—I am thou, thou art I,” the voice starts. The pain subsides, but it still persists.“Thou art willing to act for thy own justice! Thine own rebellion shall be a pinnacle of revolution!”written for the persona awakening challenge





	the last ace in a lost hand

There was a stinging pain in her head.

The  _things_  that surrounded her was closing in fast—it looked like a grotesque amalgam of her nightmares—a demon that sprouted from the depths of hell.

A low cackle; a silent voice crept its way up to her consciousness.

_“You are uncertain with the world you tread upon, are you not?”_ _it asks, almost fondly—as if it were talking to a child. It was clearly masculine in tone, or at least, low enough to masquerade as one._

The boy in the avian mask looks at her intently, as if to say to accept it. He was struggling to stand up, he and his comrades lying crushed by the creatures that manifested there.

She screams, the pain is truly unbearable—like something was going to  _burst_ out of her skull— and the voice speaks again.

_“You question many things, and I can help you find your answers. Open your eyes to reality, for the truth you seek is within.”_

The cat-like figure shouts at her—she can’t understand anything, the pain dulling out all her senses. The two blondes slump in defeat, but the blonde girl calls to her too-- but she can't understand.

She collapses to the floor, curling up into a ball. Her hands find refuge at the sides of her head, gripping tightly at short black-blue hair. She’s shaking, a trembling mess of both pain and emotion. Her glasses lay forgotten at her side.

_“Let us form a contract, little butterfly, and I shall help you to the endeavors that draw near. Stand and look forth the path you shall undertake.”_

She can see  _sparks_ , small blue lights around her—flames engulf within a meter’s radius around her.

She stands, slowly, facing the enemy head first. She twitches, the hurt she's feeling emanates from her figure.

 _“You have made your choice then? I see—I am thou, thou art I,”_ the voice starts. The pain subsides, but it still persists.

_“Thou art willing to act for thy own justice! Thine own rebellion shall be a pinnacle of revolution!”_

The sparks dissipate, revealing a mask, it appears on her face—a butterfly-themed opera one. It shines—looking almost like silver. It curls and twists on the contours of her cheek, covering the right side of her face.

“Another persona user,” the blond boy says, more of a whisper more than anything else.

_“I am the harbinger of change, call upon me and break the chains that hold thee down!”_

And she does. Her voice cracks as she shouts, “ ** **Enjolras****!”

Blue flames engulf her lithe figure.

She doesn’t notice, but a person is behind her. White-skinned, blond-haired—Enjolras towers over her, floating idly by her side. A hand wields an elaborate comically over sized rapier, the other hand at his side waiting. He is dressed much like what she expected him to be, a white cravat, a red vest embroidered with gold—black pants and pointed boots.

As for her? Her uniform was gone, replaced with a fitting button up shirt that ends on her wrists—a black vest that’s buttoned up to her chest. A cravat is tied around her neck, much like Enjolras’ own. Shorts that last up to the midway point of her thighs, and boots that stop below her knees.

“Dia!” She commands, and with a wave of Enjolras’ free hand, the leader stands.

The boy in the avian mask pats her back, “Show me what you’re made of,” he says cheekily, a small smirk on his face. Gray eyes look on to brown ones that scrunch up in amusement.

She can only laugh, “You bet I will. Makouha!”

The spell knocks down the enemy, and the rest of the group look at her, mischief in their eyes.

* * *

After the grueling fight and the equally tiring escape, the three thieves with her in tow ended up in a café in Shibuya. They explained the things they knew about that castle—that it was Kamoshida’s cognitive world, and that the power of ‘Persona’ can help change it.

The exchange student sighs deeply, “If he really does think the school as his castle, then it is truly alarming.”

There's a hand on her chin, the other slumped on the table. The tea has gone cold beside her, “Do you think I can join you?" She asks, voice silent.

"Akira?" the male blond— Sakamoto, asks the raven-haired boy.

"I'm game for it, these two are nothing but trouble— too much testosterone, I swear," The other blonde, Takamaki, teases the others. "But it's up to Akira anyways."

"Welcome to the Phantom Thieves then," he says, a hint of a smile on his face.

"She needs a codename though!" Morgana, the cat, exclaims.

"We already have a Joker," she muses, "Why not Ace? I like the sound of that."

"Ace it is."

And that was the story of how the exchange student became a wanted criminal. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> since my exams are done and i am already half-dead, i present to you my persona awakening challenge fill!
> 
> i've seen this filled mainly on youtube but i know i've seen some here in ao3, hmmm... basically, it just challenges you to make a persona awakening scene with you smack-bang in the middle of it! it very short tho,, i should rewrite after i finish my multichap.
> 
> (okay, not the best choice of words but i'm rolling with it)
> 
> i would make a long-ass explanation on why enjolras from le mis, but that's for another time. also why ace as a codename? it's a pun on my real name lmao. and before anyone asks, my weapon is a butterfly knife. talk to me about this on my tumblr @amixxhan thanks


End file.
